onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Foxy Pirates
|captain = Foxy |ship = Sexy Foxy |bounty = At least 24,000,000 }} The Foxy Pirates are a group of pirates led by Foxy the Silver Fox. A majority of the crew is composed mostly of crewmen won through the Davy Back Fight. The crew is composed of 500 members, according to the anime. They are the main antagonist group in the Long Ring Long Land Arc. They also act as antagonist group in the Foxy's Return and Spa Island filler Arcs. Jolly Rogers Foxy's original flag was a standard Jolly Roger with fox ears and Foxy's unique nose, with the word 'FOXY' written on it. The current one is a very badly drawn version of the previous flag done by Monkey D. Luffy with the characters for the Japanese word for written on it. Crew Members The members of the band wear black masks once they swear allegiance to Foxy. Some members wear striped hats, while others wear black hats with two tips similar to Foxy's hair. Some members of the crew are broken up into various teams for the events of the Davy Back Fight. Groggy Monsters The is a team of three members of the Foxy Pirates, led by Hamburg. They participate in the Groggy Ring with impressive teamwork and large sizes, along with illegal weapons that the referee purposely turn a blind eye to. According to Foxy no one has ever defeated The Groggy Monsters, mostly due to the fact that the ball is on the tallest member of the Foxy Pirates and that the referee would not look when they cheat. Members *Hamburg *Pickles *Big Pan Foxy Devils The is a team formed of members of the Foxy Pirates that participates in a filler round of the Davy Back Fight, Run Roller Around. Members *Foxy (coach) *Hamburg (manager) *Porche (cheerleader) *Mashikaku *Chiqicheetah *Jube *Girarin Crew Strength Foxy has won 920 Davy Back Fights, which has won him a large crew of 499 souls. Despite their origins, most of the crew are indeed glad to serve under Foxy. They were skilled enough to defeat the Fanged Toad Pirates in five three round matches. The Groggy Monsters, made up of Hamburg, Pickles, and Big Pan, are very powerful and managed to give Zoro and Sanji a very hard time; the captain is no slouch in terms of fighting either. The anime shows that their cheerleader, Porche, also had a few tricks up her sleeve and at one time, actually knocked the entire Straw Hat crew out and had her own version of Foxy's Gorilla Puncher the Roba-san Kick 18. However, none of the other crew members seem to be particularly skilled, and even the stronger fighters rely on cheating and tricks in order to win. They do appear to have some impressive shipwrights and weapon makers as shown by the impressive arsenal of weapons and ships. Foxy even said not to worry about damaging the Sexy Foxy because they had many skilled shipwrights to fix it and used a wide array of cheat devises, namely the Gorilla Puncher 13 and the the Foxy Head Mecha. In the anime, Foxy used the Foxy Head Mecha to subdue most of the Straw Hat crew but he was still beaten by Luffy. Ships Sexy Foxy The Sexy Foxy is a large Fox-themed galleon. It contains many interesting devices and mechanisms. The fox head's mouth works like an elevator, and the deck has small swivel cannons and arrow launchers. Inside, there is a hallway that leads out the side of the ship, a room with a spike covered floor, and a special combat gym with Foxy's Gorilla Puncher robot. Harem no Tango The , Harem Nocturne in the FUNimation dub, was an anime-only ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. The ship had 4 females on it. Along with the Oyakata Bune, they tricked the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates into coming with them by giving them pleasures. Kani Crane The , Crab Crane in the FUNimation dub was an anime-only ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. The ship had three men on it. The ship was destroyed due to the tidal wave caused by the destruction of the Mother Ship. The name of the ship comes from "kani", which means "crab" in Japanese. Kaji King I & II The , Swordfish King I & II in the FUNimation dub, was an anime-only twin ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. The ship had people on it. The ship was destroyed by Zoro. Its name is a pun on "kajiki" which means swordfish. Oyakata Bune The , the Party, Love, and Pleasure Boat in the FUNimation dub, was an anime-only festivity ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. The ship had 5 males on it. Along with the Harem No Tango, they tricked the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates into coming with them by giving them pleasures. Mother Ship Coaster The , the Behemoth Mother Ship Coaster in the FUNimation dub, was an anime-only giant ship which was used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race, although she did not move. This ship is a giant reservoir and those who ride on it are proud of their ship. This ship spread explosive barrel mines to stop the participants in the Donut Race, but the ship's tactic backfired thanks to Zoro. Look Special The was an anime-only ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. Although mentioned, the ship was never seen. Other Information The Foxy Pirates' main recruiting method is the Davy Back Fight. Because they are always competing in sporting events, they are very good athletes even if they do cheat a lot. They clearly spend a lot of time practicing the games and cheating at them. They even sell Davy Back merchandise, mainly food and items in the image of the Foxy Pirates crew. They also have several pets that act like mascots. In the anime, most of the crew (497 out of 500) became members of the Straw Hat Pirates after Luffy had won them in the final Davy Back Fight, however Luffy dismisses them soon after, and they set out looking to retrieve their former captain. Foxy eventually wins them back from Kibagaeru with the help of the Straw Hats. History Long Ring Long Land Arc Prior to their debut, the Foxy Pirates had defeated the Fanged Toad Pirates and took their captain, Kibagaeru, along with their doctor, shipwright, navigator, and their flag in a five round Davy Back Fight, rending them a wreck. On Long Ring Long Land, the Foxy Pirates challenged the Straw Hats to a Davy Back Fight, which Luffy accepted. Throughout all of the games, the Foxy Pirates found ways to cheat, but in the manga they only managed to win one of the three games despite this. In the anime, they won three of the six games. After the final game, a Captain vs. Captain boxing match, Luffy replaced Foxy's old flag with a badly drawn version of it, but otherwise let them go with no harm done. Foxy's Return Arc Some time later, one of the captains he won from one of the previous games had rebelled and taken over the ship, so Foxy decided to ask the Straw Hats for help. However, even after he had won back the ship, Foxy decided to get revenge by putting them through several deathtraps in his ship. However, the Straw Hats defeated him once again. Spa Island Arc They were next seen during the Spa Island Arc, after the Straw Hats recovered from their adventures in Thriller Bark. Foxy tried to steal a notebook which had instructions to making a gem, a very rare and valuable round item. When he saw the Straw Hats relaxing, a fight broke out and he revealed his latest weapon: a large mirrored replica of his head which he, Porche and Hamburg got into. Foxy then fired a Noro Noro Beam onto the outside surface via a hole while the head was spinning to create an "unavoidable" beam maze. They eventually got thoroughly defeated by Luffy. Adventure of Nebulandia Eventually during the two year timeskip, the Foxy Pirates were able to make it into the New World. Along their journey, they challenged many pirates but, although they won, they were always ridiculed for their jolly roger. Some time later, they would defeat Komei in a Davy Back Fight and, as a result, the "former" Marine joined their crew. With Komei's guidance, the crew developed a plan to lure the Straw Hats to Kinoko Island by disguising the crew as women in distress to trick Sanji into convincing his crew to help them. Upon landing, Foxy challenges the Straw Hats to a Davy Back Fight. Using tactics devised by Komei, they used underhanded techniques to disable the crew. However, unbeknownst to Foxy, Porsche and Hamburg would get drawn into Komei's ultimate scheme to capture the Straw Hats. Seeing as how they were betrayed by Komei and Dojaku, Foxy decided to team up with the remaining Straw Hats to save his crewmembers. After the Straw Hats defeated the Marines, Foxy attempted to challenge the Straw Hats again, but was easily defeated. References Site Navigation ca:Pirates d'en Foxy it:Pirati di Foxy zh:弗克西海賊團 fr:L'Équipage de Foxy pl:Załoga Foxy'ego Category:Pirate Crews Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Water 7 Saga Antagonists